The Best Christmas Present
by gomababe
Summary: A quick Christmas ficlet. Lots of France/Scotland in here. New Caledonia is based on an OC by Scarlet Path. Translations up now. Generalised as usual and reviews are love


Scotland hummed 'Merry Christmas Everyone' along with the television in the sitting room as he gathered up all the presents for the family members that he actually liked. He looked over as some of the fairies finished putting a small piece of holly in the haggis' fur. He chuckled at the sight,

"Och, ye've got him lookin' fair festive there lassies." He told them as they tittered at the sight. The haggis just looked around blankly, not quite understanding what was going on. Scotland chuckled again as the creature wandered off in search of something to eat. The nation shook his head and went back to looking out presents once again.

"Sir Scotland," one of the fairies flew over to him and fluttered around his shoulder, "Where are you heading this year?" she asked curiously. Scotland didn't look up as he replied,

"Apparently we're headed over to America's place fer the big dinner, but I'm gonnae go wi' Francis to pick up Mata first." He replied easily, grinning at the thought. Even though he had seen his nephew quite a bit over the last month and a half, Christmas was one of those occasions that he just could not pass up. The fairy flew around him in excitement,

"Can we come with you?" she asked excitedly, "It has been a while since little Matthew has seen some of us." Scotland grinned even more as he fished out the last present, giving the paper a once over to make sure it hadn't been tampered with. He looked up at the little creature and smiled more gently,

"I dinnae see why not." He agreed, "I'm sure Matthew would appreciate the gesture. Just dinnae go turning his hoose upside doon while we're awa' at his brither's." He warned. The fairy looked at him with a pout,

"We were going to do no such thing!" she exclaimed, "The last time was an accident anyway. It's not our fault that that... thing turned up and decided to wreak havoc." Scotland hummed in a bemused manner.

"Aye, well. Just make sure that it doesnae happen again a'right?" he told her. The fairy nodded quickly as she flew off to tell her friends the news. Scotland shook his head with a slight sigh as the phone went off. He hunted around for it before Nessie finally handed it to him with a coo. Scotland smiled and patted the monster's nose as he picked up,

"Merry Christmas!" he greeted cheerfully, only for his expression to drop as England answered him,

"Where are you, you bloody git?" he snapped, "It's past 11 already and we're supposed to be over at America's place in an hour!" Scotland rolled his eyes and sighed,

"England, pal, it's Christmas Day. I'm sure the wee one wilnae mind if we're a wee bit later than we said we'd be." He replied, "Besides, I'm still waitin' on Francis. We're headin' over to get Canada first." There was a slight pause as England tried to work out who Scotland was talking about,

"Who?" he finally asked. Only for Scotland to growl in frustration,

"Dinnae start England." He warned, "Canada, Matthew, the one that lives above America!" he snapped when England didn't reply right away. England coughed nervously before replying,

"No need to shout Angus." He snipped, I... just didn't quite catch what you said is all." He replied with as much dignity as he could muster, "Anyway, you call France and tell the frog to hurry the bloody hell up!" he snapped. Scotland rolled his eyes again and looked to Nessie, who looked ack at him in sympathy,

"Aye, aye, I'll call him right away. Dinnae get yer knickers in a twist." He replied, sounding bored. Well, it was more or less the same routine every year. Scotland looked up when someone knocked at the door, "Haud on a tick wee ane, that might be him at the door noo." He told his brother quickly, hanging up before the southern nation could start ranting again. He knew there would probably be hell to pay later on, but he wasn't that worried.

When Scotland opened the door, he was surprised to see that not only had France shown up, but he had brought along another visitor, who promptly tackled the Scottish man to the floor,

"Joyeux Noël Papa!" it exclaimed excitedly. Scotland blinked and shook his head to clear it before staring up into the bright smile of New Caledonia. His face split into the biggest grin of the day so far,

"Och, ma wee angel!" he cried as he gathered the little girl into a hug, "It's been ages since I last saw ye. Look at how big ye've gotten!" he babbled as France laughed from the front door as he let himself in,

"Nouvelle Caledonie is very excited to see you non?" he said as Scotland sat up with the little province on his lap. Scotland laughed as well as he wiped away the happy tears that were threatening to fall down his face,

"Aye, well, it's been ages." He replied, looking back down at his daughter, who simply giggled,

"C'a été un temps très long." She agreed, giving her other father a huge hug, which he was more than happy to return. France chuckled at the sight,

"I thought it would be nice for Amber to visit the rest of the family this Christmas since she is old enough to travel." He explained. Scotland nodded as he patted the little girl's head,

"Amber, pouvez vous m'avez laissé satisfaites vers le haut?" he asked. The French territory nodded and got up out of her father's lap and skipped over to sit on the couch instead. Scotland heaved himself up and looked over to the mountain of presents he had for all of England's ex-colonies and territories. He knew he had picked up something for France to give their daughter since he hadn't expected to see her. He fished out the package before calling the girl over,

"Nouvelle Caledonie," he called, "C'est pour vous. Joyeux Noël." He said as he handed her the package. Amber grinned as she took the present,

"Merci vraiment papa." She said happily, looking up at France, "peux je l'ouvre maintenant?" she asked him. France nodded with a smile,

"Naturellement vous pouvez mon petite." He replied as he went into the sitting room to sit down, his daughter following at his heels in excitement. Scotland laughed at the little girl's expression as she sat down on the floor and ripped open the wrapping paper, squealing with delight at the present inside,

"Il est merveilleux, merci papa!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and gave the Scottish man another huge hug. Scotland returned it happily,

"Vous êtes bienvenu." He replied, "êtes vous allant le montrer en France?" he asked, motioning over to the other nation, who was watching the scene with a happy smile on his face. Amber jumped up and ran over to her other father to show off her latest present. France looked over to Scotland as he took the necklace from his daughter's hand, a questioning glint in his eyes. Scotland raised an eyebrow,

"Just in case really, besides it's a classic design." He told the other nation, "To be honest, wi' oor lot ye can never be too careful." France gazed at the Celtic knot again. While he could not see the mythical creatures Scotland and his brothers often talked about, he was not about to deny their existence completely. He looked over to his daughter who was now looking up at him with an innocent look in her large brown eyes. He chuckled as he undid the clip and motioned for the girl to turn around so he could put the necklace on,

"Là, maintenant vous ressemblez à une princesse." He told her. New Caledonia grinned happily as she ran to a mirror to look at the necklace properly. France then looked over to Scotland,

"I really don't think it will be needed, but who am I to judge what you give your own daughter." He shrugged. Scotland smiled as he watched New Caledonia skip around happily,

"Like I said I'm hopin' it'll no' be needed, but ye can never really tell..." he trailed off as he watched the little Territory run back over to her fathers,

"Pouvons nous aller voir Matheui maintenant?" she asked when she reached France's side. France chuckled as he picked the little girl up and nodded,

"Oui nous irons l'obtenir maintenant." He replied. Scotland chuckled as he gathered up the presents again,

"Aye, we had best be goin' now like. Afore Arthur calls me back tae start yelling at me some more." He looked over to France as he stood up, "Expect WWIII tae start up since us bein' late is maistly 'cause o' you." He said, causing France to start laughing more heartily,

"Ah, but when he see mon petit ang 'e will forget all about that, non?" he said motioning to Amber, who looked on in confusion,

"I'll gie ye that... fer aboot five minutes. Then when he works oot she's half mines and speaks only French he'll probably chuck her right back o'er." He laughed. The Scottish man ushered the other two out of the door and quickly waved to Nessie and the fairies before closing the door and following his best friend and their daughter on the road towards his nephew's house. He smiled happily as Amber skipped ahead of them both, turned around and waved happily before turning back and skipping ahead again singing 'Aloutte'. Thinking about it, this was probably the best Christmas present anyone could give him. France squeaked as Scotland walked up alongside him and looped an arm around his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek,

"Merry Christmas." He muttered as France flushed and leaned into him, both watching their little girl play in the snow.

**Translations**

C'a été un temps très long- it has been a very long time

Amber, pouvez vous m'avez laissé satisfaites vers le haut?- Amber, can you let him up please?

C'est pour vous. Joyeux Noël – this is for you, Merry Christmas

Merci vraiment papa – Thank you very much papa

peux je l'ouvre maintenant? – Can I open it now?

Naturellement vous pouvez mon petite – Of course you can my little one

Il est merveilleux, merci papa – This is wonderful, thank you papa

Vous êtes bienvenu – You're very welcome

êtes vous allant le montrer en France? – Are you going to show France?

maintenant vous ressemblez à une princesse – There, now you look like a princess

Pouvons nous aller voir Matheui maintenant? – Are we going to get Matthew now?

Oui nous irons l'obtenir maintenant – Yes, we will leave now


End file.
